


Christmas Eve Party

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Very short writting. Steves family Christmas Eve Party





	Christmas Eve Party

“Is this really necessary?” Billy asked itching his collar bone through his sweater. “This shits not exactly comfortable..”

“I already told you it was” Steve answered fastening his belt buckle. “Its tradition..” He smiled looking up at Billy once he finished. 

“Your family really does this every year?”

“Ever sense I can remember” Steve replied walking towards him, looking him up and down as he did so. “How is it possible you look so hot in an ugly sweater?” 

“Was just about to ask you the same question, Harrington” Billy smiled before giving Steve a kiss. As he pulled away there was a knock on Steves door.

“Steven can I come in for a moment?”

“Doors open” Steve answered turning around to face the now opening door. 

Mrs. Harrington looked at the boys and smiled. “You both look great.”

They both said thanks in unison which made her smile a tad bigger. 

“Steven I wanted to let you know the family should be arriving shortly. Im just making sure you boys were all dressed.”

“Thanks for the heads up, mom.”

“Of course sweetie. I’ll see you boys downstairs.” She shut the door as she left. 

Steve turned back around to face Billy, noticing how spaced out he now looked. “Whats wrong?”

“Nothing.. I guess I’m just a little nervous to meet your family. Never really did this kind of thing growing up let alone with someone else’s relatives..”

“They’re gonna love you” Steve smiled at him. “How could they not?”

“I dont know. First impressions are a big deal..”

“I’m pretty sure you’re good at charming people “ Steve accused. “Just be yourself.” 

“I guess..”

“You wanna go grab a drink before everyone gets here?” Steve smiled already knowing what Billys answer would be. 

“Now you’re talking” Billy replied. 

The two of them walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was food all sprawled out along the counter and a selection of liquors and wines on the Island in the center of the kitchen. They were able to take a shot before hearing the front door open. 

“Guess the party’s starting” Billy mentioned to steve, pouring one more shot and downing it quickly. 

“Sounds like it” Steve agreed. A women entered the kitchen not too long after. 

“Stevie!!” She yelled walking up to the two boys and hugging Steve. 

“Hey Aunt Cordelia.”

“Who is your friend?” She asked as she pulled away from the embrace. 

“This is my boyfriend Billy” Steve smiled. “Billy this is my mothers sister Cordelia.”

“Boyfriend!?” She responded. “Stevie how is it you landed such a handsome man and I got stuck with your uncle?” She laughed unphased by the news. “I have to say” she began, turning her attention to Billy. “The pleasure is all mine..” She eyed him up and down before speaking once more. “My nephew can sure pick them”

“Great to finally meet you, Ms. Cordelia” Billy half smiled, leaning against the center island. Mrs. Harrington walked into the kitchen and up to her sister. 

“You’ve met Billy?” She asked smiling while grabbing a glass and a bottle of wine. 

“Just met.” Cordelia answered smiling. 

“He is such a delight. Couldn’t have picked a better match for Steven myself.”

“He’s also quite the looker!” Cordelia added. “How long have you two been together?”

“Almost a year” Steve replied. 

“Hopefully many more to come.” She smiled. 

Mrs. Harrington finished pouring her glass and looked up at the boys. “Have you two dabbled in the liquor?” She asked motioning to the glasses that sat in front of them. Neither of them answered 

“Boys will be boys” Cordelia laughed. “They’re plenty old enough Karen.”

“Just not too much.. Its Christmas Eve” she said to Steve and Billy before leaving the room with her sister.

“That wasn’t awkward” Billy laughed to Steve. 

“You handled it well” Steve smirked grabbing Billys hand. 

“Wasn’t as bad as I thought. Your family is really...... accepting.” He struggled finding an appropriate word. 

“You’re a part of the family now” Steve joked and it made Billy smile. By this point there were a few other voices coming from the other room. 

“Do a lot of people usually come here for this ugly sweater party?”

Steve thought for a moment. “A good amount do. Mostly just family and a few of my moms friends.”

“I guess I have a lot of people to meet” Billy laughed a little nervously. 

“You do” Steve agreed. “But it’ll be a good night.” 

Billy leaned in and kissed Steve on the cheek. “How did I get lucky enough to end up with you?”

“I’m the lucky one, Billy” Steve smiled.


End file.
